


Господи, помилуй

by oglogloth



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Classical Music, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: — Чувствую, что хочу играть с тобой. Споешь мне? — он улыбается.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Господи, помилуй

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик по замечательной аушке мерчян!!  
> https://vk.com/wall-146773087_1054  
> обязательно чекните это прекрасно

Свет.

Кажется, это все, что существует. Розовая тюль едва колышется под весенним ветром. Назуна закрывает глаза.  
Ноты, как хрустальная капель, как ветвистые сорта роз, нежный утренний туман, расчерчивают реальность, щедро плещут цветами — экзальтация в песочные замки.  
Назуна проводит рукой по старому мшистому кирпичу — шаги гулко отбивают контрапункт по витой лестнице.

Свет, это все, что существует — он заливает пространные залы, щекочет ресницы, ласкает распятие — свет. И музыка.

Которая внезапно стихает.

Назуна открывает глаза и пытается дышать. С трудом разжимает руки, сжатые от напряжения в кулаки.  
Неразрешенная доминанта все еще висит в воздухе, колышется среди залитого светом класса.

Ицуки отвлекается, записывает что-то в нотах и снова заносит руки над клавиатурой. Нито торопливо его останавливает — голос, ангельский тембр, кажется, впервые в жизни дрожит, отказывается подчиняться:

— Твое? Знаешь, очень красиво.

— Бах. Искусство фуги, — Ицуки снисходительно улыбается.

— Да, Бах, конечно! — Назуна вскакивает и начинает напряженно ходить по комнате. Тысячи страниц конспектов по музыкальной литературе проносятся в голове, оседают на Шу — излом бровей — стретта — лаконичная, идеально выверенная структура полифонии. Левая рука чем-то неуловимо отличается — годы занятий на скрипке, мозоль на сердце — тема в обращении.  
Ицуки, он весь такой. Правильный. Идеальный. Музыкальный. Назуна — не теоретик, но мог бы, легко — разложить его на составляющие. Полностью. 

— Но ты правда похож на Баха, — голос крепнет, руки в противосложении — заламываются. — Помнишь, его обвиняли в бесчувственности? Великолепный сборник, но... Нет того, что было. Интересно, стирается ли вера с годами — вера, все, что у него было? — Он подходит ближе, облокачивается на рояль.

Ицуки моргает пару раз. Назуна любуется игрой света на его лице. Руки подрагивают от желания прикоснуться — не то к клавишам, не то к нему.

Великолепный. Властный. Величественный. Сокровенный — но только для Назуны — Ицуки не знает, о чем Назуна думает. Для кого он поет.  
Но смотрит все равно — как на величайшее сокровище мира. Хватит. Не надо. Не корми пустые мечты.  
Играй — этого достаточно.

— Каждая нота Баха подразумевает что-то, — Назуна торопится и противоречит сам себе. — У тебя великолепная исполнительская техника, но самой композиции не хватает эмоций. Тебе нужен ориентир. Чем ты вдохновляешься? Для кого играешь? Что ты чувствуешь?— последняя нота повисает напряженным уменьшенным вводным — все тот же старина Бах.  
Разреши. Умоляю.

Ицуки выдерживает паузу — свет начинает музицировать сам. Уже без всяких профессиональных терминов — природно — звук — это чистая эмоция. У Назуны дрожат колени в такт.  
Боже, как он красив.

— Чувствую, что хочу играть с тобой. Споешь мне? — он улыбается.

Сонмы ангелов плачут. Тоника тиха и сокровенна, но так долгожданна, что отдается в сердце Назуны полноценным тутти — обязательно в мажор, и неважно, что было раньше.  
Он выдыхает и не может не улыбаться в ответ.

— Agnus dei?

— Agnus dei.

Ицуки ставит руки на клавиатуру. Свет — он теперь существует сейчас и вне реальности. Он идет от Назуны — от них двоих.


End file.
